My Two Front Teeth
by HuggyBuddy
Summary: DHr-Head Boy and Girl-Contest put together by the two to see who truly is the smartest....It goes horribly wrong...(sorry...stink at summaries!)


Ok...here we go . . . . .  
  
"Oh! You guys made me ink!" Hermione quoted as she watched 'Finding Nemo', for what seemed like the thousandth time that summer. She hadn't had much to do; boring summer.  
  
"No eating here tonight! Woo! No eating here tonight! No no no eating here tonight; you on a diet!" she sang along as Dory danced around the giant light-up fish. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it's called! Heehee!) She had memorized all the lines to the movie by the tenth time through it. The same thing happened when she watched Bring It On, Holes, and Grease.  
  
"Rip it, roll it, and punch it! sigh I love this movie!" Hermione said while Squirt gave Dory and Merlin the proper exiting instructions for the E.A.C.  
  
She sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence, with the occasional out burst. When it ended, she clapped. She was just so happy that they finally found Nemo!  
  
When the movie was over it was 5:15. She was getting hungry so she went to the kitchen and found a frozen burrito in the door of the freezer. She heated it up and ate the insides with an iron spork. When she was done, she went upstairs and got ready to take a bath.  
  
Hermione entered the bath full of hot, vanilla scented, bubbly water. She opened J.R.R. Tolkien's 'The Hobbit' and started reading. To her, it was a classic. Even if it was a muggle book, she did grow up reading them! If only more of us read these memorable books! She thought as she turned to the next page.  
  
She didn't know how long she was sitting there for (too engulfed in her reading), but she was soon disrupted by a loud racket being made downstairs.  
  
Hermione shot upright, got out of the tub, and dressed as fast as she could. Since she couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, she really had no way of protecting herself.  
  
She quietly crept down the hallway and peered through the railing that lined the stairs. She looked down to see who the intruder was and, standing right below her was, not one, but two people.  
  
"HARRY! RON! What're you doing here?!?" she shrieked as she ran down the stairs and embraced them both in turn.  
  
"Well, we wanted to surprise you." explained Harry. "With your folks out of town and all, we figured you cold use some company." He finished, hugging her back with as much enthusiasm.  
  
"And who better to do that than us!?" Ron questioned, blushing a bit as Hermione embraced him. Harry was always much better at this affection stuff than he was.  
  
Hermione was grinning as big as humanly possible now. She pulled away and looked at her friends.  
  
"Thanks guys! You really are the greatest friends! You know that?"  
  
"Yeah, well...all in a days work!" exclaimed Harry, a cheesy smile plastered on his face.  
  
Hermione went over and pulled them both into a huge group hug.  
  
"I love you guys!" she stated, pulling away from the hug after a couple of minutes.  
  
Harry suddenly burst out in song.  
  
"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug (at this he hugged them) and a kiss from me to you (he kissed them both on the cheek); won't you say you love me too?!?"  
  
When he was finished, Ron was looking at him like he had a blast-ended skrewt coming out of his ears.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, noticing Ron's expression.  
  
"..." Ron just stood there staring for a moment. Then he found his voice. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he curiously asked.  
  
"It's an old song from Barney." Hermione answered watching the entire display with only mild surprise.  
  
"Barney?" he asked cluelessly.  
  
"Yeah, it's an old show that's mostly watched by really young kids; about one or two years old. Barney's a big, purple and green spotted dinosaur who runs around singing and playing games all the time." She explained. "Ok...whatever! So...what you guys wanna do?"  
  
"Umm...what's there to do around here chicka?" Harry asked.  
  
"Chicka? You feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Well, you're just acting a bit...different. That's all."  
  
"Oh, well, I did have a cup of brown sugar this morning!" he said and grinned.  
  
"Brown sugar? Are you insane? Who eats a cup of brown sugar?!" Hermione replied.  
  
"I DO!!!" both Harry and Ron answered in unison.  
  
"Right, so, what do you guys feel like doing?"  
  
"I dunno...wanna play wizards chess? I brought it with me." Ron said.  
  
"We almost always play that in our spare time though. How about..thinks..Hey!! Do you guys like Karaoke?"  
  
"Karaoke?" Ron asked, being clueless to most things muggle.  
  
"Yeah. You've never heard of karaoke?" When Ron shook his head she explained. "It's a muggle singing game. It's quite fun, actually. Come on!"  
  
When they arrived in the living room, she turned on the PlayStation2 and put in the disc for 'Karaoke Revolutions'. After everything was picked, Hermione put on the head set.  
  
"I'll go first, to show you what to do. It's not hard. Promise!" She pressed the 'x' button and started singing 'Don't Know Why'. She always made a perfect score singing it.  
  
She finished and turned to them. "So, how was that?"  
  
They both stared at her in shock for a moment.  
  
"Wow!" was all Harry had to say in response.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to sing like that?!?" Guess who that was...  
  
"Oh, I just kind of picked it up somewhere. I've been singing for all my life almost. Didn't you know that?"  
  
They shook their heads. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you sing." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh, well, that's ok. Now you have! Harry, it's your turn. Just do what I did and you'll be fine!"  
  
"Uh...yeah." He said as he put on the headset.  
  
The rest of the night went on like that. Harry and Ron seemed to enjoy the new game, because that's all they wanted to do. Hermione did beat them every time, but it was still fun.  
  
And the Ron got hungry.  
  
"Oh man, I'm starving! Herms, what's there to eat in this joint?"  
  
"Umm...hold on. I'll get you something." When she came back, she held 3 wrapped pieces of what looked like squashed bread.  
  
"Here you go! Eat up!" She handed one to each of them and took one for herself.  
  
"Uh...Hermy, I'm sure it's really good and all, but what is it?" Ron questioned, staring at the mysterious new food.  
  
"It's a burrito. Just try it! It's good, trust me! Have I ever given you anything you didn't like?" and she took another bit of her own burrito in example.  
  
"Well, not directly, but you did bring that cat of yours to Hogwarts!" he looked around for Crookshanks, not liking the cat much still.  
  
"Don't get started guys." Harry pleaded, already eating his burrito. He'd had them before when the Dursleys went out to eat and left him behind.  
  
Ron looked at him quizzically and he nodded in reassurance. After Ron took his first bite, the rest was gone almost instantly.  
  
"Good, Ron?" the other two asked together.  
  
"Yeah! This's great!" he exclaimed while bit of food fell out of his mouth and all over his front.  
  
"Ugh! Ron! Please! Swallow before you speak! Gross!" the witched said as she closed her eyes and put her hand in front of her turned head in disgust.  
  
"Sozzy Ersisone." He said through yet another mouthful of food. "Oh! And thanks for this bratitto thingy! Got anymore?" he asked after he swallowed, finally.  
  
"It's a bbbuuurrriiittttooo." She corrected slowly, so he would get it. "And no, I don't have anymore. Sorry." She said, frowning a little herself. "We can get more, but we'll have to go to the supermarket." She added, remembering the money her parents had left her.  
  
"Supermarket? Never heard of it. Anyways, let's go now! I'm still kind of hungry!" the redhead responded, rubbing his growling stomach with his free hand.  
  
"We can't go now. It's almost midnight! I don't think any store is open that late!" Harry spoke finally.  
  
"Ya...we should probably get to bed. We can all sleep down here in the living room if you want. That way, you two won't have to share the guest room." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure!" the best friends accepted together.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back." When she came back, she was carrying a bunch of blankets and pillows. She set them all down and made up a huge "bed" with them. They all layed down and Hermione put on the DVD player to Finding Nemo.  
  
'Maybe it won't be so boring, after all.' Was one of her last thoughts that night.  
  
A/N: Ok. This is the first fic I've put up here, and it's only because my friend keeps bugging me about it. I'm trying to make it humor, but I'll probably fail miserably at it! Tell me what ya think, so I know if I should continue! I'm only writing chapter 2 right now...lol! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thankies! 


End file.
